The Perfect Night
by SamLeTacoGoddess
Summary: A headcannon about a Camp Half Blood chatzy ship :3 They're two demigods: A daughter of Zeus and a son of Hephaestus. This is a cute thing, which I'm not used to writing so sorry if it's crappy.


The city lights kept the ominous darkness away as Peter walked down the sidewalk. There weren't many people about, even if it was a summer. It wasn't that either, but Peter had decided that that was just his nerves. He supposed that he should be worried about getting caught sneaking out of camp, or getting attacked by a monster. But he couldn't focus on any of that. His mind couldn't stray from the girl walking next to him, from the way his hand felt when it was holding hers. His gaze barely even left her.

A slight summer breeze played with the strands of her dark brown hair and he longed to move them away, to pull her close to him. Her pale skin glowed under the streetlights; her crystal blue eyes sparkled in excitement. The girl was clueless to where Peter was taking her, but she didn't care, she just wanted to be with him. The words between them were few, given that they were content to just share small smiles every now and then. They turned down streets, going through the city at a leisurely pace.

The girl's gaze wandered constantly, it had been a long time since she had seen the city. She spent most of the year at Camp Half-Blood. She was so wide-eyed and innocent looking for the first time in a long time, it amused Peter. The way she didn't notice the way he was looking at her made him smile in spite of himself.

Despite the childish joy she brought him on that walk, he felt nervous inside. Today was there one year anniversary of being together, and she hadn't said a word. Neither did he, but he had spent the night before planning something special. The thought of her not remembering crossed his mind and made his heart sink. It was stupid to be upset about that, he knew it, but it still bothered him.

Peter ran his fingers through his hair, a nervous habit of his. He stopped in front of a small family-owned book store, his eyes still glued to her. She looked at him curiously; her head tilted a small degree.

"A book store? Cool." she smiled, making his heart skip a beat.

Peter shook his head to clear his mind and opened the glass door. The two of them walked inside. Two of the walls were nothing but shelves and shelves of books, some of them classics, some of them current. They weren't organized in any particular fashion, regardless if they were on the wall shelves or the book cases in the middle of the store. The store itself was kind of packed with the books and the counter, but under the dim lighting it had a homey feeling to it. Peter loved this place, and the owners, especially since this was the only place he could get nearly any novel in Greek.

"Yeah, I know the owner really well." He shrugged.

As if knowing he had been mentioned, an old man came out from the back room, a welcoming grin on his face. He motioned for Peter to come over.

"Why don't you look around a bit, Alex?" He suggested, turning her to the shelves of books, "I'll come get you in a minute."

Alex frowned but didn't argue. She began to look around the small store in awe. Peter went to the counter and leaned on the glass. The warm smile on the owner's face never faded. It lit up his pale eyes, making him look twenty years younger, despite the grey hair. Peter returned the smiles.

"It's ready. But you can go double-check if you like."

"Thanks grandpa," Peter stood up straight, "Good to see you again."

"Good to see you too." The owner- Peter's grandfather- says, looking over Peter's shoulder and chuckling a bit, "I hope she's worth all of this."

"Of course she is," Peter stared at his grandfather, taken aback. He somehow managed to compose himself, "It's not really anything that big, but she's worth anything and everything."

His grandfather nodded in understanding and handed Peter a small silver key, "I understand, you two remind me so much of your grandma and I." he let out a long sigh, "Just remember to lock up tonight when you're done."

Pocketing the key, Peter thanked him and went back to Alex, who had her nose deep in a book. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her to hug her from behind. She didn't even notice. This was one of the many things Peter loved about her. He chuckled, leaning down slightly to whisper in her ear.

"Alex," he murmurs in a dreamlike voice that catches her attention immediately, "You ready?" His hand ran up and down her arm gently, making her shiver. Alex nodded and put the book back in its place. She slid her hand into his and he led her to a plain white door. He turned the knob slowly, swinging the door open.

Placing his hands over her eyes, Peter guided her into the dark. With a soft click, the door shut behind them. He removed his hands, letting her see the small break room before her. Her eyes widened in shock at the candle-lit dinner. She marveled at the pristine white tablecloth that was sprinkled with scarlet rose petals, at the soft music playing in the background, even at the superhero posters that decorated the bookstore's break room. Alex had never understood why girls liked romantic dinner dates, especially ones at fancy uptight restaurants, but this was perfect.

She sat pulled out her own chair and sat down before Peter could offer to help. Chivalry was never dead with him, but Alex liked to do things on her own. He admired this about her. Alex glanced down at her plate of food as he sat across from her. She couldn't help but smile at the hamburger placed on it.

"Dauntless hamburgers I see."

"Just wait until you see dessert." He smirked, his blue-green eyes lighting up. The Dauntless style meal was meant as a sort of joke that had stood with the couple for a long while. Given that his name was Peter, Alex used to love to tease him about it, saying he was the eye-stabbing traitorous Dauntless from the book Divergent. This was until he convinced her that he was far from the bad guy. It was the joke that started both their friendship and their relationship.

The two of them ate in silence, meeting one another's gazes every so often. Peter's eyes never really strayed from her. From one standpoint, he knew that it might've been a bit strange to her, but he was still nervous. After all this time, she never failed to start his heart up in a way no one else could, she never failed to make him smile, to make him laugh. Without her, he'd be dead.

When they both finished, he stood up and walked to the white fridge in the corner of the room. Alex's lips parted as she wondered what he was up to. He was nearly invisible to her in his black t-shirt and dark jeans until the light from the fridge spilled into the room. It illuminated his face, making his kinder features appear harsh. Peter bent down and slid something out and closed the refrigerator door with his foot. She couldn't see what he was carrying until he set it in front of her. Standing blue and proud was a cake in the shape of the Tardis, perfect to the last detail.

"Peter did you-"

"Yep, made it myself." He leaned down and kissed her forehead and grinned proudly, "It's a Tardis styled Dauntless cake. Took forever to make."

"You didn't have to-"

"But I did."

"But Peter-"

Before she could finish her statement, blue frosting was smeared across her lips. She watched Peter withdraw his partly frosted finger, "You were saying?" he chuckled, eating the remaining frosting on his finger.

Alex swiped some frosting off the cake and jumped to her feet, running her fingertips across the side of his face. Satisfied with the three lines of blue frosting, she smirked. He raised an eyebrow at her, welcoming the challenge. In a quick flash of movement, Peter scooped up some of the cake and dumped it on Alex's head. He laughed at her horrified expression, only to have cake shoved in his face a moment later. Her soft laughter was music to his ears.

Wiping the frosting off his face, he laughed with her. His hands were practically coated in the sweet dessert that had taken him hours to make, but he didn't care, she was happy. When most of it was off, he wiped what was on his hands onto her shirt. A look of mock horror played on her face as she returned the gestured with a hand print on his chest. Getting another finger of frosting, she wrote something across his chest beside the print. He let her.

His heart beat so loudly as she wrote was so loud he swore she could hear. Time itself came to a near standstill for him as he watched her blue eyes sparkle in the candle lightly. When her hand fell to her side he glanced down to see _I love you _written on his black shirt. He smiled at her, transfixed by her for even when covered in cake, she was beautiful to him.

Their eyes meet and Peter finds his voice, "I love you too."

They shared a simple smile, listening to the quiet melodic music. Peter wiped off some frosting off her face with his thumb and caressed her cheek gently. She took a step towards him as he cupped her face in his hands, forcing her to meet his gaze. He smiled her favorite crooked smile. Her heart fluttered uncontrollably.

"Happy anniversary," he whispered, pressing his lips to hers, ending the perfect night with the perfect kiss.


End file.
